Too Much to control, That's Her
by S3rrenity4193
Summary: Kagome is a girl born from Spain, who now moved to America with her family. She is extremely goergeous,rebellious,and caring with a killer body. In her new school she catches the attention of many boys, includind the playboy bachler Sesshomaru Tashio!
1. Chapter 1 revised

**This is my first story. I'm Dominican, born in New York, but living in boston. The characters will be from different countries instead of only bieng Japanese. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will have their hair cut like the devil may cry brothers, Dante and Virgil. Enjoy.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEE... CRASH!**

Throwing the alarm clock to the dark green wall, a 17 year old beauty pulled up her black satin silk sheets to keep warm, driffting off to sleep once more. Walking up the stairs of her new three story condo in America, Akira walked up the curved stairs to her daughters room. Opening the dark room, she walked towards the canopy bed without turning on the lights. Using her teleconeses power, she turned on the light with one glance. Akira was a special women and so was her daughter and son. But her daughter, Kagome Liliane Gonzalez Higgurashi was a unique creature that she id not even know what she was. For her, Kagome was a tenshi from above that had the body of a goddess, unhumingly beauty, extrodinary powers, athletic, wise, and with a pure heart full of innocence. She was perfection and unique.

The light shined a bright light, making the dark colors on the wall sparkle. The color of the front and back walls were black with forest green design of a dragon. The walls on the sides were dark green with an outline of a heart with flower stems in the middle. In the middle of her daughters room was a canopy bed with Black and green silk the bed was a glass looping, making the bed look as a moon. In the middle of the large bed was a bundle. Taking the sheets off she gently shook Kagome up. After about 5 minutes of brutal shaking Kagome STILL has not woken up. Akira getting tired of this used her teleconeses power, she got water from her daughters personal bathroom and splashed it on Kagome's face. Sitting up quickly, Kagome yelled,

'' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!''

'' Kagome Liliane Hernandez Higurashi watch your fucking language in front of your fucking mother. Okay now sweety, Get up, wash up, and dress up. Today is your first day attending a new high school in America!!'' Akira said the last part sweetly and excitedly. Grumbling, a reluctant Kagome grabbed her towel and headed towards her personal bathroom grumbling about Bipolar women and their changing mood swings._ I swear she's worse than a pregnent women. I wonder how the hell father had survived through this. But I miss him still. You'll always be right here Papi(Daddy). _She thought the last part with her hands on her heart.

Walking into her personal bathroom she quickly stripped and jumped in the shower. Grabbing her night blooming jasmine shampoo, she began to rub her scalp. After rinsing three times, she got her honey dew with cinnamon conditioner and put some in her hair. Reaching for her comb, she detangled her long, waiste length black hair with green tips. She got her cotton candy body gel and rubbed it against her soft, light tanned skin. Then she grabbed another bottle that was toothpaste,cotton candy version put some in her mouth. It tasted excatly like cotton breathed out and she smelled her breath. It smelled like sweet cotton candy.

Getting out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She sat in her mini salon and took out her blow dryier. She spent 35 minutes . She took out her curlinier and curled the tips of her hair. Her tips had a Dark forest green color bringing out her dark green eyes. Kagome looked at her now dry hair. Going to her wardrobe, she picked out an off the shoulder top. It was a tight black blouse that hugged her double-C chest with golden colored designs. In cursive it said _angels that you worship_ . Also, it had a golden chain on one shoulder that covered her black bra strap. She put on some black lacey panties that said HOT in the middle. She got out her skinny jeans that hugged her round, firm ass. She put on her socks and her black nikees that said _angel_ in gold cursive. Going back to the bathroom, Kagome applied black eye liner to bring out her forest green eyes that had a dark blue tint outline around her pupil. She really didn't need make-up, she was naturally shook her bangs a little making it cover her forehead and a bit of her rare eyes. Her bangs had a dark green highlights at the tip, making her eyes stand out more. Deciding to leave her hair down she started to brush her perfect teeth with Pina Colada flavored toothpaste. After 5 minutes of brushing her teeth she grabbed her black northface backpack, and jacket she headed down the stairs jogging.

Entering the kitchen she grabbed a plate full of bacon, pizza pockets, and toast. She ate happily, savoring the food with each bite.

'' How can you have a body to envy eating like that?'' asked Akira incredously eyeing her daughters curved yet slim and athletic body with jealousy.

'' Don't hate Mami. So do I take Souta to school? It is his first year in high school and I know what to expect and could tell him on the way.'' Kagome asked while walking up to wash the dishes. Even though their rich, they don't have maids, only a chef with Kagome the sidekick.

'' About that Kagome, I don't want you driving my car anymore.''

'' What, but then how can I get to school and drive Souta too. I mean I don't mind walking, but seriuosly school is 3.5 miles away and I don't want to show up there all sweaty and sticky. That disturbes me!'' Kagome said shivering at bieng dirty infront of people you don't know.

'' I know sweety, thats why I got you these'' Akira said shaking a pair of keys in front of her beautiful daughters shocked face. All Kagome could do was stare in shock. Then she squealed and hugged her mother tightly. Grabbing the keys she looked at them with shinnig eyes.

'' I can't belive you got me my own car Mami! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!'' She said bowing repeatly. But stopped at her mothers words in shock.

'' Who said it was a car?'' Akira asked amused

'' Then what is it?'' Kagome asked nervously. All her excitement gone completely.

'' See for yourself '' With that Akira opened the front door with Kagome behind. In front of them was a new silver and black ZX14 motorcycle, shinning in all its glory. Kagome could have sworn she saw an angel light the motorcycle and sing. She jumped up and down hugging her mother. She got on and was about to start the engin when her mother spoke,

'' Kagome, you can not drive your adopted son Shippo on that. AND you have to take your brother to school since your you can not drive in the rain or snowy days. Is that understood Kagome Liliane Hernandez Higurashi.''Akira said holding her finger up as if teaching a child.

'' Yes ma'm'' she knew her mom was serious because she said her full name.

'' Oh, before I forget, the school called and said you might have to bring some clothes for Gym.''

Jetting up the stairs to her room, Kagome grabbed a smaller northface backpack and stuffed in there a towel, gum, some baggy gray sweatpants that reached up to her knees, and a white shirt that showed her flat, toned stomach which had a piercing. ( Tell you later at gym when people oggle). She put in some scrungy that were green, a pair of matching lingerie, and a new shirt. She also put in small version of her cotton candy mixed with lavender body gel. Going to her bathroom again she went to her wall that had all kinds of lip gloss flavors and took two cotton candy ones. She brushed her teeth again using her pina colada flavored toothpaste and put on her shiney lip gloss on her rosy peach plump, full lips making them look more kissable than what they already are.

She got her black sweater, put both book bags on, and her black helmet. Going back to the kitchen she grabbed her silver Samsung cell phone and put it inside her backpack. She saw Souta, her 15 year old brother in some black baggy tripp pants, A white muscle shirt with a black button up shirt over it with a few buttons undone. His black hair was swaying with the wind. His hair was straight and covered his forehead and a bit of his light green eyes. (His hair was like Zero From Vampire knight but black) Making him look mysterios, attractive,and cute had his northface backpack slung over one shoulder. Yes the beauty passes in the family. Souta and their father had the light green eyes. Kagome had the darkest green eyes with blue outlinning the pupil. Well, Akira had blue eyes, maybe thats why.

Souta put on his helmet which was got on, Kagome driving and Souta holding her by the waiste to keep from falling at his sisters speed. ZOOM!!! In 25 minutes they got to their destination. DBZ HIGH. Once they entered the parking space all eyes were on them.

**Kagome P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW)**

Once I found a parking space, I parked by silver baby. Souta got off gracefully. _Ugh!! The ENTRENCE !!. _Yep that was his entrence at every new school or every new country, but this time he was on a motorcycle which made it even better. I watched through my helmets shades as he took off his helmet slowly. Then, he grabbed his hand on rubbed his hair. I heard the girls take intakes of breaths. Then he smiled, but not his charming smile, no a regular smile. Two girls fainted, some were drooling, and I swear I could see one purple from the lack of air.

'' Jesus Souta, don't got to kill the girl.'' I playfully scowleded him. He smirked and replied,

'' Hey I didn't even use my charms yet ''

Rolling my eyes I turned of my bikes engine and got off gracefully. Just as the wind came, I took off my silver and black helmet, shakking my hair freely. I heard a lot of intakes of breaths. I even heard books fall on the floor. I look to the person who dropped their books, to find out it was a boy about 15 or 16. I could tell he was freshmen. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was handsome with a good built body. _Looks like he has some packs under there. _He had on some black baggy tripp pants like Souta, but his had chains, he had on a red and black stripped sweatshirt that had a hottie, I noticed he had on some black and red nikee dunks. Bending down, I picked up his books while I saw Souta give him a hand up.

'' Sorry, I didn't mean for you to drop your books. I'm Kagome by the way and this is my younger brother Souta" I greeted with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile more when I saw him blush. _Aww so adorable!! _

'' My n-nam-e-e is K-kohakku '' he said stuttering. I smiled as I watched him blush.

'' Could you take us to the office? I mean if you have time of course'' I heard Souta say. I could tell he will become great friends with this little one.

'' Sure don't worry about it. Anyways Miss Kaede had wanted me in their in the morning for the fight I had yesterday'' I heard Kohakku answer sheepishly. We started to walk to the office. Me and Souta asking questions of how he got into the the fight and why. He answered us saying that a sophmore was talking about his big sister, who I found out name is Sango and is a senior like me attendind here, and he had beat the crap about him. We got to know each other more. Our dislikes and likes. I looked around us and my gaze cought with a pair of golden eyes. _Beautiful_ . Was all I could think. I never in my life had ever seen golden eyes like this. They were so enchansing and held me captive. My thoughts were pulled aside when I entered the office. We walked down the halls talking like we had been friends forever, but he would occasionally blush ones in a while.


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Inu No Tashio Mansion**

On the West side of the royal Tashio manor, in a huge suite, a young man who appeared to be 18 was washing in his bathroom. 15 minutes later he came out with a towel wrapped around his waiste. His silver white bangs were sticking to his forehead were he had a dark blue cresent moon, indicating that he was a powerful short hair was wet from the previews shower. He had combed it upwards, making it look spikey, but soft..( his is hair like Kakashi's from Naruto. Go to google and write:at Hot Anime Guys. on IMEEM,google images. Find one with a man taking a shower which is Sesshomaru's body and Kakashi without a shirt.) The young demon slipped on some black boxers, a pair of Artful Dodger lion black Men's Jeans that were baggy, and a white artful dodger lion button up shirt with a black wife beater underneath. He got out his Nike Dunk High All White-Air sneakers. He didn't were cologne since he naturally smelled and tasted like fresh addicting wine. He just got some lotion, not risking to getting achy. He always loved soft skin for some reason. After brushing his teeth, he went down the many layers of stairs to the dinning room, were he was greeted by his 5 year old adopted daughter Rin.

'' Hi daddy.'' She said while hugging his leg since she was not tall enough. He just patted her head in a show of affection.

She was a girl with long black, rumpled hair that was always out. Her eyes were the lightest green with a bit blue and she was always smiling. For a 4 year old, she was smarter than normal humans. She was sitting on the dinning room table talking non-stop about a new kid that was entering school today to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger twin by 10 minutes, who was nodding while slurping his Ramen. Inuyasha had on some white strap trippp pants, a white zip up hoddie that had the design of a dog howling, and some white, red, and black jordons. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had triangle doggy ears at the top of his head but was still a full fledged demon.( His hair is short like normal animes, ezample Zero from Vampire Knight). It was because he was transforming into his dog form when he was born since he was close to death, but his mothers blood had stopped the transformation and kept him alive. He sure was lucky.

'' Sesshomaru, me or you drop off Rin at her pre-k? '' Inuyasha asked walikng up to pick up his car keys that were on top of the counter.

'' Me. I won't risk her life with you driving her over the speed limit.'' Sesshomaru had said cooly. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and headed to his last year in high school in his red Ferrari. After Rin had finished her breakfest, Sesshomaru helped her into her sweater, and gave her her small looney tunes book bag, and they left in his silver Abt R8, which of course Rin had 35 minutes Rin had been droped off and he was now leaning against his car with his groupy hanging around him who were talking about the new kids.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

_Alot of new kids are coming today. First in Rin's school and now here. Maybe their related. The young Kit was a demon, so they probably are too._And just as I thought this, a new foreign sound hit my ears. It sounded like a motorcycle coming to the school, but no one at this school drove a motorcycle. And that's when she pulled in with a boy no older than 15 behind her. I watched as the freshmen took off his helmet and passed his hand through his hair. The girls gasped and when he smiled, a plain smile two girls fainted, some had saliva running down their mouths, and one was purple from the lack of air. Inwardly I chuckled, the kid had talent. Then a soft voice spoke. It was the girl, driving,

'' Jesus Souta, don't got to kill the girl.'' her voice held playfulness, but I couldn't see her face through the helmet shades. Then the boy spoke,

'' Hey I didn't even use my charms yet '' Just then the women got off gracefully off the ZX14 motorcycle. She held so much grace than any female possesed._Better than my mothers._Just as the wind picked up, she took off her helmet, shaking her hair. My breath was stuck in my throat._ WOW. _was all I could register. She was beautiful. No fuck that she was looking than any demoness and damnnnnnn, that BODY. _Oh god I can feel drool slipping out of my mouth. _Swallowing I kept looking at her wondering when she was going to look at me. Then a freshmen, who I noticed was Sango's brother had dropped his books infront of them, aww stricken by her beauty._Who could blame him._ I watched wondering wether she was going to bitch at him or walk away. Instead she picked them up while her brother helped the boy up, and she apologized for his clumsyness and introduced herself with an award winning smile. She took my breath away, again. _No women I mean NO women had that affect on him before. He was Sesshomaru Tashio for crisis sake!!! __**There is always a first time. **__Don't tell me your back. __**Aww thats no way to welcome your beast is it now. **_Taunted his beast. Irrattedly I had to ask myself, _What do you want? __**Obviously the girl. **__Who wouldn't.__**Just get me the girl!!! **__Oh god go back to your corner!!! __**Fine, but I'll be back fluff.**_

After having the inner conflict with my beast, I looked at the beauty that kept my intrest and obviously the whole male population. _Too bad, she's mine._ She was heading to the office with her little brother, and Sango's beside her talking as they had been friends for a long time. _She gets along well with the people. _At this she turned around and our eyes clashed. Her eyes were noting I had ever seen. The darkest green with sapphire blue outlining the pupil. No demon nor human that I had met had this eyes. I saw her rosy peach plump lips turn slightly in surprise. We kept looking at each other as if trying to find something, then she turned her head when she entered the building. _Damn! _I turned back my attention to the group who also seem to be enchanced by the beauty. I could see the lust in their eyes and I almost growled out loud.

'' Did you see that ass. * whistle* I would do anything to tap that. Hopefully she could have my child '' Miroku, the most perverted out of the group and my most trusted friend had said with his violet blue eyes glazed dreamily. I could see his hands twiching from the inside of his black hoody. I wanted to growl, but stopped myself. I glanced over at my younger twin Inuyasha who would have been ranting on about something by know, but instead he was still staring at the door in which the new girl had went through. He was brought out of his stupititor when his girl Kikyo had jumped on him and had brought him into a kiss, looking back at me with her lust filled eyes.

'' Well you think the hottie will be in any of our classes? '' Bankotsu had asked with a hopeful voice

'' Hn'' I replied. _Hopefully in all my classes._

'' Take that as a maybe.'' Just then the bell rang, idicating it was first period _History. _I wa the only one in here. This class was were I would ocationally sleep. I had already learned this stuff, but my father had forced me to attend because I needed a Highschool diploma to be able to take over the company. Tashio CEO Industries. Grabbing my books from my locker and headed to Mr. Myoga's class. I enetered and strolled towards my seat at the back of the class. I sat down in my chair, leaning against the wall and I let my eyes close for a brief moment. I never saw Miss Kaede walk in with the new girl, I never noticed her gracefully walking in my direction, I never noticed the gentle voice calling out my name.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Kohaku had shown us to the office and I had given him a light peck on his cheeck in a sign of gratitude that is traditional in my country, Spain. He had tried to hid the blush on his face,but I still saw. Kaede had given Souta his schedual and had asked Kohaku to be his tour guide for the rest of the week. Souta had kissed my cheeck and had wished me luck and Kohaku too shy just gave me a wave. Now, here I was infront of a women in her 50's who had an eye patch and was now printing out my schedual. She surprised me when she had started to talk.

'' Welcome to DBZ High. I have seen ye's records and I am highly impressed.''

'' Even with the fights I have been in?'' I asked bewildered

'' I have a feeling it was only self defense. I am sure ye have not started any. But I am highly impressed that they have asked ye since the 3rd grade if ye would have liked to skip and ye have declined, but ye are now a senior. Ye have so many talents and I could sense that ye are a powerful miko. . But I have a feeling that ye have more than what meets the eye. Ye are truly special young one. I hope that ye feels welcome. Now let me show ye ye's locker to put in ye's stuff and take ye to class.''

After her speech was done I had smiled whole-heartedly at her and she had complemented me saying I was a rare beauty which had made me blush. Women rarely say that. They only say rude things to me and hit me, that's how fight starts, but my mom says is because their jealousy. At my locker, I had left my helmet, not worrying about Souta's since he took his with him, my jacket, and my gym bag. We had entered a classroom, and imediately all eyes were on me, except a guy with silver-white hair who appeared to be sleepping. I heard some whistles and some guys murmer hot or damn. I just kept my eyes trained on Miss Kaede and the old man, ignoring them completely.

'' Class, this is Kagome Hernandez Higurashi, the new transfer. I would like for her to feel welcome. She has come from Spain and I belive it is very different over there. Am I right?'' Kaede asked me and I nod my head yes. Clearing her throat she continued,

'' I would like someone to be able to show her around the school and help show her were to get her textbooks. Would anyone volunteer? '' all the guys raised their hands. All except for the silver-white haired one who was still unaware of what was happening. _Thank kami it wasn't him. He seems like the type that don't give a rat's ass about class. He'll get me into trouble for sure. But damn I got to give him credit. His the definition of gorgeous. Oh god snap out of it Kagome! You might end up drooling.! We don't want people to think... _ My thought were cut off by Miss Kaede's voice.

_'' _Sango would ye please show Kagome around and help her getting her textbooks? Your brother had chosen to show around her younger brother.''

_Sango! that's Kohaku's brother. Wow she's pretty. Hey, they sort of look alike._

'' Yeah sure Kaede-sama'' She replied bowing

'' Alright class, back to your work. Good day Mr. Myoga.'' They bowed at each and I turned to the teacher with a curious expression.

'' Oh-h y-yes Um lets see.'' He scaned the group looking around for a seat. _Please near the window. Please near the window._

'' Take a seat in the near Sesshomaru. The boy with the white hair.'' nodding I head towards the sleeping god. _Oh lucky me I get to have the seat next to the window!!!_ ( she didn't notice she was going to sit next to Sessh.)

Taking a seat, I look at the dude sleeping with his head leaning against the wall. Looking like a sleeping angel. _ Dang he's knonked out._

I look around and finally notice that we were in the last row.

'' Turn to page 345 in your textbooks. We will be reviewing the Feudual Era.''

_Great. Just great. No textbook and the boy next to me is sleeping. O well. It won't hurt to wake him up._ Tapping his shoulder I heard him mumble something but couldn't quite catch it. Then I heard him moan a girls eyed beauty? _Great a horny puppy._

'' Sesshomaru " Calling him and tapping with more force, he awoke. His eyes were glazed over in lust and anger. _The boy at the parking lot with honey gold eyes. _My eyes widened and a soft oh escaped my lips. I looked at him again and noticed just how much more beautiful he looked up close. When his eyes turned to me, all the anger resided and I could only see aww and l-lust.

'' What?'' His voice was smoothe, deep,sensual. Damn totally errotic.

'' Can you share your book with me? I don't have mine yet.''

''hn'' _ Hn! all he says is Hn!!! Am I supose to guess if its a yes or a no!! _ Enraged I asked,

'' Was that a yes or a no?'' He looked at me. His eyes held suprise for a moment. But then it turned to amusement. _Now the bastard is laughing at me!!_

_''_ What are you so smug about.'' I whispered harshly. He leaned real close to my ear that I could feel his cool, warm breath tickle my neck. He breathed in deeply and whispered in my ear,

'' You really want to know?'' All I could do is nod. I could feel him smirking. Oh how much I would just love to smack it off.

'' _You._'' and he licked my exposed neck making me shiver. Regaining my composure I told him off.

'' Listen here honey, could you at least share with me your textbook since I don't have my own. ''

'' Why should I?''_ Bastard! Got to play nice huh._

''Oh come on. I'm new here and unlike some people I want to learn and pass with A's. Pwease. Pwuetty please.'' I was doing my puppy eyes, sticking out my bottom lip, watering my eyes to make them look more shinier, and my hands were interwined together. No one could resist it, even the police when I'm close to getting a ticket. He groaned and pushed his book a little over to me, so half was on his side and the other half on mine.

'' Thanks.'' I leaned in and kissed his soft smooth cheeck. I turned back to Mr. Myoga who had just asked a question.

'' Why was the Shikon No Tama shattered? Anyone knows the answer?''_ Oh! I know this one!_ Glancing around, seeying no one with their hands up, I raised mine.

'' Yes Miss Higgurashi '' His voice was full of surprise. _ Well DUH Kagome! Your new. He thinks your shy. Please hun. _I stood up with my head held up high.

'' I perfer Kagome Maestro( Sensei) Myoga. The shikon No Tama was shattered by a young 15 year old miko in training. She had came from another dimension, where she had found a hanyou pierced to a sacred tree. She had freed him which resulted that he had tried to kill her thinking she was his lover who had betrayed him. When he had found it was not her, they were attacked by a centipied Mistress who had managed to rip out the jewl out of her hip. They retrived it, but a crow had managed to swallow it. She had shot an arrow, and had killed the crow, thus shattering the Shikon into many jewl fragments. So thus, the miko and half-demon had taveled around the world collecting the jewls while trying to stop a great evil who had threatend the world of destruction. Along the way they had befrieanded a monk, a demon slayer, a young adoptive kit, a demon neko, and other demons who had suffered, thanks to the kind miko. In the end, the evil hanyou had been killed by the young miko who had developed into a young, beautiful women, who became the most powerful miko alive. She had surpased Midoriko and had disappeared ever since. Scientist say that she had merged with the Shikon as did Midoriko. Till this day, the Shikon No Tama has not been found.'' with that I had bowed leaving very surprised faces of the students and especially Mr. Myoga.

'' Amazing. Thank-you Kagome. You have more guts than other new kids if met.'' Mr. Myoga said. I smiled sheepishly,

'' Family trait''

`~ 50 minutes later~

'' Class today your homework is to read chapter 23 section 23.3. Bring in a page of notes.''

BRING~~~~

I closed my notebook and headed towards Sango who was finishing copying the homework.

'' Hey'' I greeted

'' Hey. So what's your next period ?''

'' Um... Let me check.'' Opening my folder I took out both of my schedual's and handed them to Sango. She was reading it while smiling.

**Kagome's Schedual for Monday, Wensday, and Friday**

**Period 1 : History**

**Period 2 : Math**

**Period 3 : Physics**

**Free period- Lunch ( 60 minutes )**

**Period 4 : PhysicsMiko training 101**

**Period 5 : Art**

**Kagome's Schedual for Tuesday and Thursday**

**Period 1 : French and Spanish**

**Period 2 : Science**

**Period 3 : Training Mix Advance**

**FREE PERIOD- LUNCH ( 60 minutes )**

**Period 4 : Music**

**Period 5 : Drama**

'' Awsome!! We got 1st, 2nd, lunch, and 4th period together on Mondays, Wensday, and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday, we have all except 1st period.'' She said very fast jumping up and down. I smiled at how she acts. Just like me.

'' So how do you know Kohaku?'' with that we started walking towards our next period, telling her what happened this morning. Lucky us, we got to sit next to each other in math and got to know each other more. We were almost like math teacher was so perverted and just plain creepy I swear. Sango introduced me to her closest friend Kagura Hikodori. She was rude and hostile at first but changed when she got to know became close friends that quick. Kagura confessed that at first she didn't like me because she thought that people that were extremely beautiful are selfish and obnoxious. I couldn't have agreed more well the exception of me and my family, sort of. Math was over before I knew it. Me, Kagura, and Sango got our gym bags and headed towards gym.

''WOW'' was all I could say. The Gym was HUGE!!!

'' Cat cought your tongue Kagome'' Kagura teased. I just took my tongue out at her and she just laughed.

'' I know, it's beautiful ain't it.'' Sango whispered breathlessly. Yep we were eyeing the great muscular, but not to musclular abs and bodies of the senior and junior demons, hanyou's and human's that were practicing bascketball or football. Heaven.

''* whistle* Yeah'' Kagura said. We were their for about 2 minutes then we hurried to the locker rooms to change hoping they didn't notice the stares. Three minutes later, we came out. Kagura had some red baggy shorts that were two inches above her knee with a black belly shirt that hugged her 40 c-cup chest, with her black and red joradans. Her hair was in a high ponytail ending mid-back with a few hairs out framing her face. Sango came out with her hair in a high pony tail with her bangs clipped back with pins, but some were framing her face. She had on a yellow belly shirt with the same shorts as Kagura but black, with some black and yellow jordans. I dressed in my two inches above the knee gray sweat pants that the waist of the pants was rolled down several times so they would fit low on my hips showing off my tattoo. I put on a white off the shoulder shirt that showed my flat toned stomach with my puppy, dimon chain piercing. I kept my nikes on since it had white. I put my long hair into two loosly done ponytails. The scrungies where tied below my ear and I gave my bangs a little shake and put on some of my cotton candy lip gloss. We got out of the lockers and I heard a few murmurs, whitles, and 'damns'.

'' Dang Kagome, you even make simple clothes look hot! I'm jealouse.'' Sango said looking at me from head to toe

'' Kags turn around'' Kagura said curiously. I turned around showing them my backside. Hearing intakes of breaths and whistles._ What I know my ass is big but no too large, just round._

'' What is it?'' I asked nervously

'' Damn, look at that. I haven't seen this design ever. Were you get it?'' Kagura asked obviously awstrucked by the tattoo

'' Oh my brother did it for me at his friends shop in Spain.'' I replied like it was no biggy. It was a cresent moon that had a butterfly taking off, with clouds covering it slightly. Their were little stars with wiggly lines coming out. In between the cresent moon, there was a 2 in bold, and it said _PURE _in cursive under the design with an angles hooped crown over the p. The tatto was supposed to say 2 pure. It was small but not to small but sort of medium size.

'' Why did you put 2 pure Kags?'' Kagura asked. Her red eyes really curious

'' Yeah?'' Great Sango had to back her up

'' Well..... It is sort of embarrising, but I embarrising is one thing I'm known for. I'm a virgin'' They satyed their in shock. Wasn't this normal?

'' WHAT? '' yeah I bet every demon in this room heard this conversation. Obviously, the lust in their eyes are evident.

'' Are you serious?'' Sango was still in shock. I nodded yeah

'' Your not kidding?''

'' No ''

'' How come?''

'' I'm waiting for the right guy" I responded

'' You'll die a virgin honey" Kagura replied laughing a little. I just stuck my tongue out.

'' Attention students, we have a new student with us today. Kagome Hernandez Higgurashi, come foward'' The coach commanded. He was a demon, looking like if he was in his mid 20s with a muscular, well-in-shape body. This is the first time I had to say something infront of the whole class for the whole .

'' I'm Kagome Hernandez Higgurashi.I'm from spain, but my mother is Japanese. I'm 17 years old and I'm a miko in training. Um that's it I guess'' I finished looking at the teacher for assurance.

'' Could you tell us your hobbies?'' _ I rather not_

'' Um, its a long list. It could take a while'' I twireld my long curled tips in my finger.

'' Don't worry, we have time'' he smiled. _Persistent heh!_

'' Well I do track, basketball, swimming, singing, and breakdancing, oh and gymnastics. Also I draw and fight. Pretty much it.''

'' Okay take a seat and thank-you _Kagome_'' he purred out.

'' Okay class, line up. Take 4 jogs around the track meet. And were doing basketball today.'' He blew his whistle and everyone started jogging. At the second lap, the human were getting tired. Only me Sango, and a boy with black hair were able to keep up with the demons. Well when I was younger,my grandma tought me how to use my miko powers like breathing to run, now I run as fast as a demon.

'' You weren't lying about track huh.'' Sango gasped out

'' It's my passion" I said in a french accent. We started laughing when Sango got really tired and had slowed down.I slowed down to catch up with her.

'' It's okay go finish it. You'll probably will show the demons that humans aren't weak and slow.'' I nodded and speeded up. I passed about half of the demons, and now I'm close to the front. I saw a glimpse of red and black. _Kagura!_ Running more faster, I caought up to her in no time. When I tapped on her shoulder, she turned to me with shocked red eyes.

'' What..* gasp..* are..* gasp*.. you.. * gasp* .. doing here?'' She managed to gasp out,bieng to shock. ( she's not tired)

'' Running silly'' I chuckled

'' Your not tired?''

'' No. Should I be?''

'' No is that your the first human that was able to catch up to me at track and your not even tired. That had never happened.''

'' Well there is a first to everything. Well see you later'' With that I zoomed to the first demons. I passed a half demon who was second place and was running ahead with the leader.

'' Sesshomaru!'' I was shocked. I have him in this class too! He turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

'' Miko.''

'' I got a name you know. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Come on say it with me.''

'' I know what it is''

'' Good you cold use it.'' and with that I sped faster and I was at the front. In a mere second he was infront, then me, then him. It was a pattern. We were reaching the finish line with me ahead. I was so close then out of no where I saw a white flash zoom pass me. _ He wasn't even using his demon speed!_

When we finished, I was in second and he was in first. I looked at him. He had a smirk on his hansome face._ Oh how I wish to smack it off!!! _ Then he winked at me and left to the locker room. Aperently I wasn't the only one who noticed cause this girl with brown long hair that passed her waist came up to me. She had on a tight white short shirt, that pressed to her chest and showed her flat stomach which had a piercing. Some red short shorts that were tight, I bet that she couldn't even fart through those and some white and red rbks. She was pretty, but looked too sluttish. She went staight up to me, her thin lips in a staight line and her dull brown eyes boring into my rich green ones( with the blue outline of course).

'' Hernandez-Higgurashi back off from my man '' From the corner of my eyes I could see the students gathering around.

'' And who might this be, I don't recall which since your list is too long '' I mocked innocence. But seriously I wasn't flirting with no one

'' Sesshomaru you bitch!'' she yelled enraged

''Yeah!'' her group of followers backed up

'' _Sweety''_ I began, '' theres no need to be yelling. Your going to make a fool of yourself acting so ridiculous.'' I was keeping composure. _ Can't get in a fight! No need for funeral's and expolsion on my first day._ I kept on chanting in my head

'' Stop acting so calm!!! Your such a slut!!! Making the men fall for you by flanting off your body!!! What a slut you stuck up snotty little hoe!'' She had raised her annoying voice more higher than before.

'' You have a problem with me bieng calm, deal with it honey. And I beg to differ, stop acting like such a fucking hypocrit. Your the fucking slut who be flanting your fucking fake as body to every male in sight. So think twice before you act and you should have heeded my warning when I said theres no need to be yelling, since your going to make a fool out of yourself. So next time watch what comes out your mouth, you blood thirsty trik before you find your skinny ass 6 feet under.'' my voice was calm, yet harsh and with that I turned to walk away but stopped when her next words came,

'' Yeah keep on walking slut. I bet your father's waiting for you to show up to give him heads!'' Her and her little follower's were laughing and I heard the crowd throwing ooh. Sango and Kagura walked up to me but one glance at them told them to back off. I walked straight up to Kikyo and her scronny followers. I cracked my fingers in one hand, while not using the others and punched kikyo straight in the jaw. I pulled back and puch her again in the cheeck, then again in the nose, then again in the stomach making her double over in pain. I grabbed her neck and made her look into my fiery rare green eyes. The blue outline around my pupil got darker and I said in a deadly, cold tone making her wince,

'' My Papi's( Father) dead bitch. And I highly suggest that you keep your fucking mouth shut cause next time I won't hold back that your precious mother and father will spend the rest of their lives looking for you or making sure you get major surgery and also to make sure the doctor won't pull the plug cause next time I'll leave your face so fuckng hideous your going to give him nightmares. But, say shit one more time, your mother and father won't find you. Me escuchaste ( You hear me).'' She was shakking in fear and nodded.

'' Smart choice trik'' letting her go with a _bump._I turned to her two friends I looked at them. They ran the opposite. One left and one right were they were met my two fists. Kagura and Sango. I looked over at them and smiled thanks in which they smiled back, well Kagura only smirked.

'' What do I do with her?'' I asked innocently with my eyes shinning.

'' Leave her there and say she got hit by a basketball since she couldn't catch'' Kagura said shrugging not really caring.

'' Oh but I'm not that mean. Can someone take her to the nurse?'' I asked the crowd. Nobody volenteered. I grabbed on hand and put it over my shoulder. _ Gosh! she reeks of sex and perfume!_ Using my miko powers I masked her scent and proceded to drag her to the nurse. _How much does this girl weight. God about 150!_ Like if someone could read my toughts, someone grabbed her but away from their body. I looked up to see it was Sesshomaru! I suddenly felt guilty for beating up his girlfriend. He looked at me and smirked.

'' What?'' I asked irratated. He only raised an elegent eye brow at my reaction.

'' I'm sorry for beating some sense into your girfriend Sesshomaru, But it ain't my fault! I swear she provocked me talking about.... about my father.'' I said the last part in a whisper. She had hurt my feelings talking about my father without knowing him. _The bitch. Next time I'll murder her and feed her to the sharks._Next thing you know I was crashed up against the wall with Sesshomaru's body crushing my own while his hand was wrapped around my neck. His lips came close to my ear, that I even felt his cool breath, giving me goosebumps.

'' Don't asume that she a whore belong's to me'' I nodded, but he still didn't let go.

'' Well I thought since she said to stay away from you !'' I bit out a little gave me a little squize. He lowered his head to the croock of my neck smelling me.

'' Dude I know I smell good but hello have you heard of personal space?''

'' Are you?'' I heard him murmmur, completly ignoring my question.

'' Are you what?'' I asked confused. I became comfortable in this position. It was a little arousing I admit.

'' Are you going to stay away from me ?'' He murmured taking a long whiff. He started trailing kisses down my colarbone. It was so arousing! When I finally found my voice I said in a whisper,

'' Nobody bosses me around. I belong to no one if you don't mind, get off me since I want leave.''

"But I'm done yet." I was surely confused

"Done with what?"

Instead of giving me an answer, he kissed me. My eyes widen at the touch of his lips against mine. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt his tongue licking my lips, seeking entrance to my mouth. Hell I didn't think twice before opening my mouth and his smooth tongue invade the warm recess of my mouth. All rational thought completely flew out of my mind when I felt his tongue dancing with my own. Before I knew, we were engaged into a passionate kiss that left us breathless when they finally pull away from each other. I stared at Sesshoumaru. I couldn't believe that he had just kissed me. I stared dumbfounded at him and he stared back at me.

We were both pulled out of our hypnotic trance when we heard someone calling my name. It was Sango and Kagura with some group of guys calling out to Sesshomaru.

'' Kagome! ''

'' Sesshomaru!''

'' What the?'' they stared dumfounded at us. I chuckled nervously

'' Uhh... I could explain.''


	3. Chapter 3 revised

''What the.......'' Kagura and Sango said at the same time

'' Hell.'' the group of boys finished thier sentence. They kept on staring at us. Oh it was our position._Duh!_

'' um Sessh, let me go.'' He let me go and we were both facing our friends.

'' Um...... I .... really... I could explain really.'' I reassured them shaking my hands in front of me. They didn't say anything just kept on staring. All eyes turned on me with a curious expression. Even Sesshomaru._ God I need to think of something quick_

'' Um well.... you see.... We were walking right..... and ...um... you see... Sesshomaru helped me carry Kikyo to the nurse and we were talking. Then... um.. there was a HUGE bug on the wall right....... and um Sesshomaru got me to kill the bug using by body right....... and.... and... and.... I got nothing.'' I sighened defeated. I looked at them. They were... laughing! Sesshomaru was too!!! Well chuckuling.

'' What?'' I asked with a pout. They were practicly on the floor rolling around holding their guts.

'' Your hilarious women'' said a dude with silver hair like Sesshomaru, golden eyes like Sesshomaru too and with doggy ears on top of his head!!! I squealed and jumped on him making us fall on the floor with me on top strattaling him.

'' Oh my god their so soft'' I whispered while rubbing his ears.I heard........... purring coming from him.

'' Your purring. Awe your purring.'' I said in awe. That snapped him out of his state.

'' I am not purring wench.'' He growled out.

'' Awe now your growling. I've always wanted a puppy.'' He was blushing mad. Then I heard growling behind and in front of us. Realizing our position Sesshoumar stood me up quickly and I helped the handsome teen up. Smiling sheepishly I put my hand out for him to shake it,

'' Hi I'm Kagome.'' He took it and brought it up to his lips. His eyes never leaving mine, he placed a light kiss, his lips lingering a little longer. I was pretty sure that I was blushing madly by now. With my other hand I twirled my hair. Remembering the others they introduced themselves to me.

'' I'm Miroku.'' He bent to one knee looking as if he was going to propose. He grabbed my hand, his violet eyes staing straight at my green ones.

'' Will you my beautiful tenshi from above, bear my child?'' I got a feeling that he did this often.

'' Why?'' I asked. 'pervert' I heard Sango murmmur. Was she jealouse._Oooooo this is interesting_

'' Well you see I am suffering from a rare disease that is uncurable. I only have a few days to live * Bonk*.....'' he was inturrupted mid sentence by a dude with beautiful red eyes and his hair in a braided ponytail.

'' Names Hiten beautiful'' He said in a smooth tone then winked.

'' Hi. Kagome here'' I replied

'' I know''

''oh I feel so stupid right now'' I said chuckuling. He chuckeld too and started looking at my stomach.

'' * cough* '' He looked at me smirking.

'' See something you like'' I asked haughtly

'' Oh yes very much.'' He replied dazzed

'' Well too bad huns, cuz this bitch is not in the market''

'' You got a man!'' all of them yelled, even Sango and Kagura.

'' Well no and yes.I have a man in Spain,but you know long distance relationship don't work. So we broke it off, well I did so that makes me available at the moment,but I'm not into dating at the moment. You know I just moved. Got to get comfortable with the place and keep my 4.0 average. I don't need another distraction while bieng here.'' came the innocent reply

''Plus I hate to have to kill a PERVERT around here today!!! * slap!*''

'' That was worth it '' replied a dazzed Miroku with a dark red handprint on his right cheeck.

'' That boy will never learn'' Kagura murmured while shaking her head with the others.

'' Well what's the next period guys!'' I yelled

'' Um we got lunch Kags'' Sango said with Kagura nodding. The boys looked extremely happy and nodded their heads too.

'' Well come on I'm starving! Wait don't we share the cafetiria with the freshmen, seniors ,or juniors?'' I asked, maybe I'll have Sota

'' Freshmen sweets'' Sesshomaru replied

'' Yeah!!!'' I screamed

'' What so good about that? There is only a bunch of new meat.'' Hiten asked

'' Well I get to see my bro. It will be so fun together.'' I almost squealed with excitement.

'' I have a bad feeling about this.'' Sango said looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

'' Do we have to change? I don't want to'' I said blowing my bangs out of my face.

'' Nah if you want'' Inuyasha replied. I looked back at Sesshomaru to see him admirring my ass or my tattoo, or both. I look at him with an eyebrow raised and he looked at me with an innocent face on. Slaping him upside the head, ignoring the gasps of the others and some students walking by, I yelled Pervert and stormed to the caffetiria having no clue were it was.


	4. Chapter 4 revised

'' Stupid Sesshoumaru. Had to be a fucking pervert and get me lost. Ugh when I see him I will hand his ass over to him.'' mumbled a angry, yet lost Kagome. _Maybe if i retrace my steps I could find the Sango and Kagura. Um... Let me see I went down 3 flights of stairs, took a left, or was it a right? Ugh!!!_

'' Forget it! I will just ask someone for directions.'' Looking around, she spotted a girl with Long light brown hair that went passed her waist taking books out of her locker. Walking up to her, Kagome tapped her shoulder. She felt her tense.

'' Umm, exuse me. If you don't mind. Will you direct me to the cafetiria for senoirs. Well I'm kinda lost.'' Kagome said carefully, trying not to scare the girl even more. The girl turned slowy revealing shy lavender eyes.

'' ... Umm hi. Sure I'll help." she replied softly.

'' Thanks. Oh sorry were are my manners. I'm Kagome Hernandez Higgurashi. I'm new and a senior.''

'' I could tell. Well your in the freshmen section and my name is Serene Baez. Well I was heading to lunch since senoirs and freshmen have the same lunch period, so I'll take you there.'' Serene had replied calmy

'' Thanks that means a lot.''

While walking to lunch, Kagome had made a new friend. They kept on talking,well mostly Kagome and got to now each other. 10 minutes later, they were in front of big blue doors.

'' Well this is cafetiria B for seniors and freshmen. Well lets go inside, we only have 45 minutes left.'' Opening the blue doors they were met with a huge cafetiria that had a place for taco, a pizza parlor, a buffet, and so much more, with a whole bunch of students sitting in round, large blue tables.

'' Wow. I have never seen any cafetiria like this. It's awsome.'' Kagome said in awe

'' I had the same reaction like you too Kags. Just a month ago.'' Serene and Kagome giggled quietly. Kagome looked around and spotted Kagura and Sango with three guys at a table.

'' Hey Serene, there's my friends. Would you like to meet them? Their really cool.'' Kagome asked hopefully. Her forest green eyes shinning with that pleading look of a puppy. _Oh no! The puppy eyes. My sister always gets me with that. _Serene thought hopelessly.

'' Fine.''

'' Thank-you. You'll love them Serrey.'' with that Kagome dragged Serene towards Sango and Kagura's table. When they got there, Kagome was thrown every question from two worried women.

'' Wherehaveyoubeen?''

'' Guys.''

'' Didyouknowhowworriedwewere?''

'' Guys.''

''Whydidyougo?''

'' Guys!''

''Where did.... yeah?'' asked two verry surprised Sango and Kaguras.

'' I'm fine and Serene here found me. Serene these crazy girls are Sango and Kagura. They show me around school and are my very first friends that I met in this school with the exception of Kohaku.'' Kagome explained

'' Well, I'm Kagura. You might know me from the track team, student council, leader of the girls lacrosse team, and field hockey.''

'' Nice to meet you Kagura. I'm Serene.'' they both nodded to each other.

'' I'm Sango. I'm sure we ran into each other before. Well, not to brag like Kagura here, but I'm the team leader of the girls softball team, help the animals foundation, Volleyball, and head of the swim team.''

'' Nice to meet you Sango and I have seen you around before talking with kohaku before.'' They smiled at each other, when they noticed that Kagome was no were in sight.

'' Umm do you guys know were Kagome went.'' asked Sango.

'' Uh-uh'' answered Serene and Kagura shaking their heads. They heard a loud camoution and turned around to see what it was. They could not belive it. There was Kagome arguing with a girl twice her size about who would have the last pinnaple soda can.

'' Well why don't you take the mango one. I want this one.'' Kagome argued

'' Well exuse me you scrony piece of doll, I saw this first, so its mine!'' A girl with greasy hair in two pig tails screamed. She was really two sized larger than Kagome in size ( width)

'' Well, I'm sorry grease tails, but I saw it first. Don't try to act like you did. You know I had it first. Only because your way taller then me, does not give you the right to take the things I had in my possesion. Your a bully!'' screamed back Kagome

'' Well thank you, thats a complement. Now if you exuse me I am going to go and drink **my** pinapple soda'' just as she was about to open the can of pinnaple soda, Kagome snatched it away and opened it.

'' Thanks. I was getting thirsty.'' Kagome said smugly. She closed her eyes and drank the pinnapple soda.

''Ahh'' Kagome blocked the other girls punch and took out a 5 dollar bill.

'' Here since I took the last one. Grumpy people in this school. That's two in one day. Gosh people are so violent in 's never peace and love.'' Kagome said shaking her head.

'' What a hypocrit 'Gome' your the most violent person I know.'' a deep voice said from the crowd. Kagome turned around to come face to face with light green eyes and black shaggy hair.

'' Souta, you brat you know that is my favorite soda.'' Kagome pouted

'' You are so childish, and your supposed to be older.'' he chuckled a deep laugh, making some girls faint and stare dreamingly at him. The rest were looking somewere else or at both directions.

'' Whatever. Wanna sit with me and my friends. Hey were's Kohaku?'' she asked looking around the cafetiria.

'' He's behind you.'' Souta said as if he was stating the obvious. Turning around, Kagome came face to face with Kohaku and embraced him in a hug.

'' Now there's me blushing buddy. Just kidding.'' Kagome said pinching his fiery red or even more cheek. Grabbing a lunch tray each, they headed towards Sango's table.

Sitting down, Kagome noticed emidiatly that Souta was staring at Serene a lot or stealing glances, while she just blushed and tried to avoid his gaze. _Aww Souta has a crush. I'll ask him later. I bet I only have 30 minutes to eat after the traffic I caused._ Digging in into her food, Kagome ate the taco, vegetable salad, chocolate cookies,and drank the pinnaple juice in less then 15 minutes.

'' I'm still a little bit hungry. Hey Souta let me get some fries. You have a lot and your not going to eat it all. Your going to waste good food. That will hurt me worse, good food going to waste.'' Kagome said faking her tears.

'' Hey I just noticed, were are the guys?'' Kagome asked. She secretly wanted to know were Sesshoumaru had sort of a little crush.

'' Umm... I don't really know. I think the coaches have them for meetings.'' Sango guessed

'' Pshh, their probably fucking some girls right now. A little quickie section.'' Kagura snorted distastefully.

'' Oh. I never knew they were like that.'' Kagome said her crush died down.

'' Yep the groupy or as the people call them, The I.S.M. Their the biggest playboys in the school. Sesshoumaru's record is fucking six girls at the same time. Inuyasha is 5 and Miroku is 4. That's why thier first letters of their names go in I.S.M.,but I think it was just a rumor'' Sango explained disgusted.

'' Yep, just what Sango said. But its worst, if they have a girlfriend which is rare or their easy fuck buddy, they cheat on them. I don't know what made them like that, They were so cool and faithful in middle school.'' Kagura said lost in thought.

'' Well, they are still are friends,but we just don't like how they treat girls'' Sango had whispered. She too was lost in thought.

Now that changed Kagomes thoughts of at least dating them. _I knew it. It was jst too good to be true._

'' I'm not hungry any more. Ya want me to throw away your trash?'' Kagome asked in a bored tone. Sango noticed Kagome's gloomy expression and asked if she could help.

'' Sure its just trash.'' Kagome laughed

'' Well duh!'' Sango laughed along. While they were trowing the trash away, Sango pulled Kagome aside.

'' What happend Sango?'' Kagome asked surprised

'' Kags, why were you so gloomy back there?''

'' Nothin why?'' Kagome replied looking everywere but at Sango.

'' Kagome , tell me the truth.'' Sango had that serious motherly tone.

''Fine. Is that I liked Sesshoumaru, but now of what you gys told me, I don't want to get to know him at all. Not even the rest of the guys. They disgust me.'' Kagome said her eyes downcast. Sango embraced her in a hug.

'' We only said that to warn you. I feel very over protective of you in such a short time. Your like a little sister that needs protection. I don't know, you just have that childish innocence and naiveness air around you. You are a very cool person and I don't want nothing to happen to you. You remind me of the girl that my mother told me about. Her god-daughter. I don't know her because I never met her, but I know that her mother is also my god mother.'' Sango finished with a light pat on Kagome's head.

'' Thanks that means a lot. I feel more at home. Your like my cousin, so over protective of me. I hope we will become the best of friends.'' Kagome said

'' Good. Now lets get back.'' with that they put each others arms around their shoulders and walked back to their friends, bumping their butts with one another every once in a while.

**People I am only 12 years old in the 7th grade. This was MCAS for ELA but were done with that now were in April vacation, but my teachers just have to force ti and give me 3 projects and lots of homework. Plus I have to go to so many places with my mother. just kiidding. Well I'll try to update I might start a new story with my bestie. But I'll still be doing this story, its going to be LOOOOOONG. I'll try to update soon enough. God didn't Sesshoumaru ruin his chance lol. Hugs and kissed I need a lot of support to me able to continue I don't think so many people like it, but review please**


	5. Helps

**People I am only 12 years old in the 7th grade. This was MCAS for ELA but were done with that now were in April vacation, but my teachers just have to force ti and give me 3 projects and lots of homework. Plus I have to go to so many places with my mother. just kiidding. Well I'll try to update I might start a new story with my bestie. But I'll still be doing this story, its going to be LOOOOOONG. I'll try to update soon enough. God didn't Sesshoumaru ruin his chance lol. Hugs and kissed I need a lot of support to me able to continue I don't think so many people like it, but review please**

**Umm people I need HELP for the next chapter. If any of you guys can give me ideas plz I would be gratefull**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry people for not updating in a long time. hope ya can forgive me. Guess what, I passed all my finals and MCAS with B's and A's!!!**

**BlackRose and me are cool. In fact were writing a story together. Heres the summary**

**' Dont Take Me For Granted'**

Kagome, and her cousins move to Japan for her mothers job. Entering a new school with a few rearrangements, they steal the hearts of the schools players. Good girls meet bad boys. It's an attarction they can't deny but their too stubborn to realize...

**It's under both of our profile names----**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sango and Kagome arrived back to the cafetteria, it was only about 15 minutes until the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Noticing that her bag wasn't there, she told her friends and younger brother that she'll meet them next period or text them since she had to go get her bookbag and clothes at the gym lockers. After they nodded and she kindly declined that their offer to go with them, she went back to the gym which took her about 5 minutes since she was jogging.

'' Umm... let's see. Locker 827...828...aha 829. ( thats my birthday , If you guys notice me and Michael Jackson share the same birthday :) ) '' after putting her combination, Kagome got her stuff, and headed towards the shower. When she finished, she dressed up. She looked at her watch and saw that she was about to be late if she didn't reach her miko class in 2 minutes. Consentrating on her miko powers, she transferrd them to her feet and zoomed out towards class.

At turning the corner, she heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet. She heard it again. '' Was that a moan? A hiss? '' _Oh no someone might be in trouble or in pain! _Quickly she rushed towards the janitor's closet and opened it. What she saw wasn't what she expected. There in the closet was a girl with short black hair giving Sesshoumaru a blow job! His button up shirt was opened, his hair disshivaled, his hand gripping her locks. _Om my God I'm scarred for life!_ Looking up, she noticed that they were also looking at her in shock,well the girl's red eye's in anger.

'' Umm.... sorry. Oh my god. Oh my god I'm scarred for life.'' Kagome said covering her eyes with her hand like a child would when they see something inapropriate . She quickly closed the door cutting Seshoumaru off in his sentence, and began running like the wind to her class. When she saw the her classroom number, she quickly opened it and closed it with a boom! Panting, she held her breath for a moment and opened the door again. Only peeking out her head out the hallway, making sure Sesshoumaru or the girl were not behind her.

'' Ahem'' an annoyed cough caught her attention. She looked back to see a women in white miko garbs with about 5 other students looking at her in wonder. She looked around and noticed she was in class, and... she was late.

'' Ms. Hernandez-Higgurashi, nice enough for you to join us neh?'' said the teacher with a voice thick of sarcasm.

'' Umm... sorry, got lost and..... a little side tracked? "

'' Next time don't be late or you'll have detention.'' she replied in a voice of authority.

'' Yes ma'm. Umm.. were do I sit?'' Kagome asked trying to hold her irratation in check. Glancing around, the teacher looked and spotted a seat next to her most prized pupil.

'' Ah yes, take a seat next to Miroku. He'll help you along the way to cath up and have more control of your spiritual don't want another useless power going to waste.'' She said eyeing Kagome up and down, making it sound as if though she was weak. Noticing her meaning Kagome replied,

''Huh look who's talking. If that student was taught by you no wonder the said person's power went to waste.''

Gasps were heard around the room. No one, I mean no one EVER had talked to Midoriku-san like that. Well there's always a first, and Kagome just had to be her.

'' If you think your stronger than me,then why are you here? Hn.'' She asked, her brown orbs narrowing a bit.

'' No one said I was the best women, stop putting words into my mouth. And as to why I'm here, I ask the same thing." Kagome replied, her voice equally as Midoriko. Smirking slightly, Midoriku replied,

'' Let's prove your powers to the test."

'' Good. Who am I against?'' Kagome asked glancing at everyone in the room. 4 out of 5 of the students were intimidating, well lets just say all of them were.

'' I'll be your oponent, and maybe it will bring your level of ignorence down a bit.'' Kagome looked shock, upon seeying this, Midoriku replied,

'' Scared? You could always back down. Nothin will happen, just maybe your pride and ignorance level will drop.'' She was taunting her, and she knew it.

'' Scared of you. Psh. I've seen granny pantys scaryer by a long shot. Lets get this over with.'' Handing Kagome new skin tight miko white garbs, she changed in a few minutes. _Whats up with all the changing of clothes in this school?_

'' Okay I'm ready _Maestra._'' Kagome said mocking her teacher in spanish. Getting on their positions on the small arena, Miroku came as the refery and shouted " Fight!''

Both stood still waiting for the other to make their move. A couple of minutes later, both ran full speed heading for each other. Midoriku with her pure white glowing sword, and Kagome with two twin dragon blades that were a deep violet with streaks of white signifying she made with her miko energy. ( thats the color of Kagomes miko energy violet with white streaks yeps shes powerful but not more than Midoriku). BOOM. Clashing together with such force, both were blown opposite sides of the arena. Smoke covered the field, as to were the students had to make a barrier around them. As the smoke cleared, the students were able to see two dashes of white and black coming at each other. Clash, Clash was what you could hear.

'' Very good, Higgurashi but not good enough.'' Midoriku grunted as she pushed away Kagomes weapon off of hers and side kicked her across the room. Hitting against the wall,she slidding down as she heard a crack. Glancing at her shoulder, she took notice that her shoulder was dislocated. Setting up a barrier as she detected several Ki balls coming at her. _What to do now. My shoulder is dislocated and there are ki balls are coming from all the directions.... If only I can get close enough to her....Got it!_ Snapping back her shoulder with a pop, wincing she took off her barrier.... BOOM.

~~~ tsk tsk tsk ~~~

_She took off her barrier. Not the smartest idea I see. _ Turning slightly she was met with a punch on the cheek. _How-w?_ Was what procesed through her mind as she took another blow in the gut. Snapping out of her stupor she blocked the upcoming blow and jumped back as Kagome did the same.

'' You couldn't have escaped that attack Higgurashi. Enlighten me will you.'' Midoriku asked, wipping off the blood off her lip.

'' Didn't they always say a magician can never reveal his secrets. Well this is my secret.'' Kagome winked. Throwing another ki ball at her Kagome reflected it with her twin blades, and ran full speed towards her apponent. Barely dodging the attack, Midoriku swung her purity sword and slashed Kagome against the leg. Wincing, Kagome slowed down. Taking the upper advantage, Midoriku quickly appeared behind Kagome. A smirking Kagome. Kagome quickly duked and low kicked her, making Midoriku fall on the ground. Avoiding the blade, Midoriku rolled to the other side and quickly but gracefully stood up and ran full speed towards Kagome. The force was so hard, making Kagome loose concentration, making her blades dissappear in thin air. _Great_ Kagome thought, backflipping in order to avoid another attack from Midoriku. Seeying the weapons on the other side of the class on the wall, she came up with a plan. _Even though I suck at this, I at least need to give it a try._ Making a weak barrier around herself, she stayed in spot prettending to have lost a lot of her energy panting. _Daddy always said I was good at acting. Lets put that to the test._

Midoriku sensing the weak barrier almost smiled. _ Getting weaker I see. Making weapons out of ones Ki takes out a lot of energy._ Taking this as her advantage she put more of her ki to her sword making it glow a bright white, she headed towards the weak barrier. Kagome almost couldn't contain the smirk that appeared on her face. _Almost._ Midoriku was infront of the barrier in a flash and with one swing struck it down.

'' Any final request before I knock some sense to you Higgurashi?'' Midoriku asked in a taunting way.

'' Just one. Look behind you.'' upon Kagome saying that, Midoriku looked behind her and what she saw, she couldn't believe._ Only __he__ could have done this. Could it be? _She thought. Looking back at Kagome her doubts were confirmed. _It's her._ Behind her, were Kagome had said to look were two swords in their shieds coming at her at full force with rocks floating arond them. One knocked her down to the ground, while Kagome grabbed the other one. Unshielding, Kagome held the tip against her teachers neck.

'' Yield.'' she whispered softly. _It is her. The temper, the eyes, the way she fights. It's just like his. It's her. My younger brothers daughter. My niece._ Midoriku thought and smiled brightly. A smile that Kagome almost broke down upon. _That smile reminds me so much of father._ She looked away and dropped her sword. What Kagome said next surprised Midoriku.

'' I yield.'' It was so soflty said she could barely catch it. Standing up she embraced her niece. One she hadn't seen for ten years. Aww's were heard around the classroom. Shocked by the hug, Kagome stood still. _It feels so-_

'' Familiar.'' Midoriku finished her thoughts for her. Nodding, she brought her arms around Midoriku's petite form.

'' Why?'' she asked

'' Your my niece. I haven't seen you for 10 years. Your father, who may rest in peace is my younger brother. Your my estrellita ( it means little star in Spanish).'' She whispered on her head. The name had triggered a past memory.

_* flashback*_

_Tears running down her face, a small little girl looking about the age 7 ran towards a petite frame. Her two long pony tails bouncing from side to side._

_Upon bieng scooped up by the larger frame, the little girl sobbed on the female._

_'' What's wrong Kagome?'' worridly asked the women, rubbing soothing circles around the little girl's back. Hiccuping and sobbing, she sobbed,_

_'' A-Aunty Midor-riku * hic* is i-it t-true your l-leaving me. Y-you d-don't l-like this Kagome n-no m-more.'' Hugging the sobbing girl closer, Midoriku whispered to the little girl's ears,_

_'' Of course not sweety. I'll never leave you. Your my Estrellita ( little star ). I love you too much to leave you.'' Blinking her tears away, she looked up to her aunt slash role model. The person she wanted to be like and she quietly said,_

_'' Really?'' _

_'' Of course my Estrellita. I promise.'' Those were the last words she heard before she succumbed to a deep slumber. The next day she woke up. She was gone._

_'' She broke her promise. She doesn't love me. She lied.'' she quietly said to herself. A single tears rolled down her chubby cheek._

_'' She didn't love me.''_

_* flashback ended *_

'' You broke your promise. You broke your promise!'' Kagome screamed. Pushing Midoriku off of her and ran towards her stuff.

'' Kagome wait!'' her attempts were useless as she saw her niece run out the classroom, just as the bell rung.

_''My little star.... please forgive me.'' _she whispered.

* tsk * tsk* tsk*

Running down the halls without looking back, Kagome ran. Turning corners and dodging youkia and humans alike, she ran. Upon seeying a bright blue door she opend it. Slidding down against the door she panted.

''I can't believe this is happening to me. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do?'' Kagome whispered quietly to herself. Realizing she didn't know were she was, she lifted her head to see the one of the most beautiful flower gardens she had ever layed eyes on. Flowers all over the place. All colors. Walking further into the garden awe strucken, she was even more awe strucken when she saw in the middle of the garden a medium size pond with birds flying all around chirping. But there in the middle of the pond was a huge beautiful blossomed rose. It's colors were red with silver and orange. It was a sight.

'' Wow.'' she whispered.

'' How did you find this place?'' a cool voice interrupted her thoughts. Surprised she quickly turned around. She didn't even sense his presence. Green met gold.

'' Sesshoumaru.'' she whispered.


End file.
